leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux/Trivia
General * Lux is voiced by . ** Her skin lines and are also voiced by the same voice actress. * Lux's ultimate has had three names, all referencing from . *# (German: 'final sparkle') (V1.0.0.103 - V1.0.0.144) *# (V1.0.0.144 - V1.0.0.145) *# (V1.0.0.145 - present, references by from ) * Luxanna comes from Latin , from *lewk-'' ( root shared with & ), also English , and Avestan . ** Garen's and parents both bear names: '' < Πέτρος "stone" & < Ᾰ̓γᾰθή "good, fit, noble"Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 1182, 7. * Lux's Champion Spotlight is narrated by her designer (Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi). * The Lady of Luminosity might come from Luminance Fräulein ("Lady" in German) (an ability name during production). * Lux, , and are the only champions to be visually redesigned between being announced and being released (Lux's was conceived by NA Summoner 'Katertot' aka Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa). * The ward skin is her classic staff. Development * Her kit was designed around taking the dark elements from and seeing what they would feel like if she instead used light elements.The design of Lux's kit Lore * She is around 20 years old. ** She was 19 years old during the events of For Demacia and later Lux Comic. She turned 20 at some point after the events of the comic. ** She was 16 years old when her brother joined the ranks of the ** She was 13 years old during the events of Flesh and Stone. * was given to her by a mage woman named Cim that she saved during the events of Lux: Issue 5. Quotes ; * references It's Over 9000! from . * references . * references John 'Hannibal' Smith from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * and reference from . * references Shoop Da Whoop. * (Polish localization) references 'Light, you carry it in yourself'. ; * and reference Yosemitebear62's video. * references the proverb "Home is where the heart is." * references the song Shine On You Crazy Diamond by Pink Floyd. * references ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight"). * supposed to be... dating... or something? We've never even talked."}} references their implied relationship in Lyte's remark toward's Ezreal: and Miss Crownguard... hmm?"}} ; * Each form features lines for elementally-related champions and / or skins. * She shares a quote with: ** |Aatrox|variant=old}} references by poet Dylan Thomas. * }} references by . * }} references Charles Marlow. * }} and }} reference conceptualized as the only player that should ward. * and share the quote / (resembles }}) * }} references from by . * }} might be referencing by . Skins ; * She was inspired by and based on from . ; * She references from . ; * She might have infiltrated the archives of . * She references from . * She resembles from . ; * She resembles from . * Her outfit might be referencing from . ; * She might be referencing the from . ; * The background resembles the Emberworks from . ; * She references the genre of . ** Her outfit references from . ** Her staff and VFX reference from . ** Her hairstyle references from . ** Her dance references . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** Her references the titular Sailor Moon. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * According her bio, if Lux coaxes her staff, it will draw out a long-eared companion named Mimi. ** Mimi means 耳 "ears", plural of Old Japanese *mʲi-''. ** Although not seen beside Lux, Mimi makes her own appearance as a Ward skin. ; * She is wearing pajamas designed after her companion, Mimi. * The party is playing Mechs vs. Minions. * The bookshelf features: ** A group portrait of team, notably her and . ** ''The Sword and the Sabre, a book also seen within the Odyssey universe. ; * Rejected names for this skin include 'Queen of the Elements Lux', 'Queen Lux', 'Elemental Lux', 'Prismatic Lux', 'Infinity Lux', 'Genesis Lux', 'Aegis of the Elements Lux', 'Elemancer Lux', 'Evoker Lux' and 'Conjurer Lux'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS * Her dance references “Me Gustas Tu” by , “Pepe” by , and “Why” by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * voice-over was updated along with the release of this ultimate skin. * She features ten forms (one per element, each with their own voice-over, particle effects, and animation) but can only use up to three per game ( , one basic, one final). ** Form swapping is irreversible and affects her skin as well. ** Combinations include: ; * and can be seen in the background of her splash. * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2018 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She is possibly inspired by Chinese lunar goddess , mother of the twelve moons~months. ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art (walking down the stairs). * can also be barely seen in the distance of the stairway. * Battle Academia Badges can be seen on Lux's school bag. ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art (hiding on the side of the stairs). Relations * Lux is the youngest in noble family Crownguard, born with magical abilities she keeps hidden for fear of being executed or exiled from Demacia. ** Lux fears of what may happen if her older brother finds out about her powers (their uncle was killed by a mage, an event that made Garen show magic users both zero tolerance and no mercy). *** After the events of Lux comic, Lux revealed her mage nature to Garen. The two parted ways on good terms. ** deems Lux 'the only mage he likes' ( ) and the one that might help him attain prolonged animation periods longer than a single battle. She later calls for his help during Sylas' attack on a northern fortress during the events of Warriors. ** openly reveals her magical power during the events of Warriors. * Garen and Luxanna's father, Pieter Crownguard, was a defender during the failed Noxian assault nicknamed ''Cyrus's Folly. This is likely referring to the same Cyrus who conquered the port city Basilich, which also happens to be the hometown of both and . * was manipulated and used by to escape Demacian imprisonment. She later fights him when Sylas and his Winter's Claw allies attack a Demacian fortress. * was intended to marry Lightshield as suggested by her brother and her aunt , in order to gain political immunity that would protect her of any controversial accusations that would otherwise damage her and her families reputation in Demacia. * terrorized the Demacian settlement of Fossbarrow until and expelled him from neighboring tomb. ** Nocturne was sealed in the grave of their great-grandfather Fossian, who died during the fight versus him, before a young mage named Luca accidentally woke him up. * met her during one of his expeditions to Demacia and developed a crush on her. However, Lux barely knows him. ** sees as a rival since she has a crush on . ** In the old lore, and are strongly hinted to be dating. ** They are hinted to also have feelings for each other in alternative universes like Star Guardian and Battle Academia. Category:Champion trivia Category:Lux Category:2018 Lunar Revel